lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoodie
An incredibly wise man with great experience in both combat and life, Hoodie was one of the famed User Warriors from the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki, who helped save the universe many times. History Early life Hoodie was born to a pair of loving parents, his mother a Saiyan, but his father's race remained unknown to him to this very day. While he had a happy childhood, his father died when he was 12, and his mother passed when he was 15, both due to illness. Left alone in the world, he pursued his own path, and at 16 years old, he set out in the world, looking for an adventure. Solo adventures The adventure soon came to him, as he found friends and enemies alike. Initially, Hoodie went on his own, before he gathered a crew consisting of him and three others, who simply went under the name The Fighters. Together they fought various threats, and defied fate by stopping the threat of King Raja, who set out to claim Earth for his own. After this, the group split up as Hoodie went his own, as he knew the threat wasn't over. More specifically, the threat on his life wasn't over. A being, going under the name Rahanjar had set his sights on Hoodie for defying fate, as Earth was meant to perish during Raja's invasion. Forced to flee for his life, he traveled across the world, but Rahanjar was always there. In the end, he wound up on the Eagle's Island, a place located at the far edges of the world. It was here that he that he discovered Sparkition, and had his first real fight against Rahanjar. It was by pure accident that he found Sparkition, as he stepped on unstable ground, whereupon the ground cracked and he fell down. After what seemed ages, he navigated through a network of tunnels, which were filled with halluciogenic gas. He hallucinated many things, most taking shape of his desires, his darkness and random trivial things, all of which, much, much later on in his life, came back to him, and led to him gaining self-awareness. At the end of the tunnels, however, he was greeted by a sentient being of light, that was dying. It had watched over the events of the world, and was very impressed with the fate-defying acts of Hoodie and his friends. It offered to give him incredible power, the Sparkition, which would amplify everything about Hoodie. It made heavy emphasis on everything however, including his own darkness, but Hoodie was desperate and willing to accept anything. As the being transferred all of it's power over to Hoodie, he fell unconscious, and woke up unharmed outside of the castle that was on Eagle's Island. It was here that he had his first fight against Rahanjar, which went terrible. Getting absolutely curb-stomped by him, he tried to tap into any hidden power he had, but discovered that he hadn't gotten anything from the being. It wasn't until Rahanjar slashed Hoodie's right eye, blinding him in it, that the power kicked in. It laid dormant in his right eye, permanently coloring it blue. With the new-found power he had, Hoodie was strong enough to fend off Rahanjar, and escape from the island. As Hoodie reunited the Fighters, they faced many challenges, but among those, Hoodie's greatest enemies included Judgement, Rahanjar, and himself, as his darkness had grown powerful enough to take over his body, aptly called Evil Hoodie by his friends. While his darkness had corrupted himself and the Sparkition, his goodness still influenced him, so he was not as evil as his name implied. In fights, Evil Hoodie would often come forward, eventually taking him over full time, but Hoodie learnt that overreliance on his evil side had made him weak, as shown when Judgement defeated Evil Hoodie, whereupon Hoodie took back his body, and resolved to train and stop relying on his evil side. As time went by, he defeated Judgement. He came to the conclusion that his darkness was dangerous and imprisoned it far within his mind, and over time, their relation grew into a somewhat amiable one. Without doubt, however, was that Rahanjar was his toughest opponent he'd faced so far. By this point, Hoodie had reached a balance in his nature, and was now at his strongest. His final battle with Rahanjar was a legendary one, with Hoodie triumphing over, and killing Rahanjar, sending him to Hell. The fight had dramatic consequences which affected his life forever, as it sprung his name into famous realm. That, coupled with the fact that people now knew that he was the one that had saved the world from Raja, boosted his name further. After this, the Figthers officially parted for good, and Hoodie settled down in Grand City, and hoped to enjoy life to the fullest, which he did the next 10 years or so. The User Warriors Hoodie couldn't enjoy the peace fully out, though. During the decade, he more or less became the city's protector, becoming a vigilate of some sorts whenever he came across trouble. The world was headed towards another storm, and he could feel it. It all began once more when a young man named Chix sought him out. Chix had recieved a vision of a great evil that was going to terrorise the universe, and he needed to seek out a team of the strongest fighters in order to combat the threat. Hoodie was the first one he recruited, and they formed a strong bond, as he acted as a mentor for the young human. The team grew in numbers and they fought many enemies. The first true villain was Ifin, who had decimated a big part of Chix's village. Chix eventually killed him, but not before Evil Hoodie returned and humiliated him big time. Upon defeating Ifin, Black Star Green Dragonballs got involved in the story, as they needed them in order to have the power necessary to save the universe. Another notable villain they fought was Data, who became a revered name for two things, namely, being the only one to ever have rivaled Hoodie in intellect, and the only one who has killed him. As the stakes became higher, the enemies stronger, Hoodie saw Chix rising to the mantle of a leader, eventually overtaking him in power, whereupon Hoodie relaxed, as he knew everything was in good hands. He became less of a mentor to the young human, but more of an equal. Eventually, they saved the world, defeating Garmek, and in the process, revealing the great evil, Aku, who knocked everyone but Chix and Garmek out. Chix managed to absorb the energy and power of every single ally he had gained, and defeated Aku in an epic battle. Having sealed away Aku's heart, peace returned, with Chix leaving to head back to his village, leaving Hoodie in command of the User Warriors, training up new ones, for about three years. The peace didn't last. Naturally, there was an even greater evil lurking behind the scenes; Meiun, who was hellbent on taking over the omniverse, and rule over it. The Battle for Creation had begun. The records tells of an even greater User Warrior army, and even greater battles, but most are now shrouded in myth. In the end however, the UW won. Despite triumphing over Meiun and his forces, however, it had taken it's price, as the universe was dying. They were forced to resort to the Black Star Red Dragonballs, the most powerful Dragon Balls in existance, and wished to restore the universe to normal, and everything became peaceful, once more. Pre-SDBW Many years after the events of The Battle for Creation, a now 80-year old Hoodie learnt that his universe was slowly dying thanks to consequences of using the Black Star Red Dragon Balls, which were their final sanction against Meiun and his army. Hellbent on finding a way to save the universe, he learnt of the Black Star Blue Dragonballs, a set of Dragon Balls that were unfathomably powerful, and the only pair that could negate the damage the Black Star Red Dragonballs had done. Deciding to venture for them himself as he felt responsible for his universe's pitiful state, he left the User Warriors and began his search. SDBW As it turned out, he learned that gathering them would not be easy, as, different from any other set, they were split up across many different universes. By a freak accident with his inter-universal travel equipment, he got pulled through a rift and ended up in the Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki. As he gathered his bearings, he saw a vision of something dark approaching the SDB universe. Knowing that whatever it was, it was bad, he had to put aside his search in order to save this universe. His first task, was to gather a team... Appearance Hoodie has spiky black hair and a few bangs that hangs down. While he earlier had pitch black hair, he now starts to grey at the temples due to his age. He has a scar running across his right eye, which has a different color than his left eye. As for his attire, he wears a grey longsleeved shirt underneath a purple gi, grey wristbands and belt, and black shoes. On top of all this, he wears a black hooded coat with purple lining and silver details which goes down to his ankles. Personality Hoodie is an extremely laid back and mellow guy, and is incredibly wise and kind, due to his life long experience of adventures. His warm and kind nature is prominent almost all the time, though it has an edge of playful sarcasm to it. His actions have caused him to gain a reputation of being a hero, but in reality, he doesn't think of himself as a hero, as he merely acts on things when it's absolutely necessary. When he does, he becomes a major player in the forces for good. While he doesn't like being a leader, he is a very capable one when the situation calls for it. He does his best trying to compromise so that everyone is happy, but when that fails or it simply isn't possible, his authoritarian and stern side comes forward and he takes charge of the situation. Despite having his fair share of tragic events in his life, he retains a surprisingly optimistic view of life, encouraging others around him to enjoy the moment, and reassuring them that everything works out in the end, and his huge empathy and warmth makes him a very valued friend for many. While he barely has any flaws left due to him making peace with his evil side, his main flaw is his stubbornness, and his habit to act on his own accords, without informing his friends of his actions, keeping them in the dark, something that almost always backfires horribly. Abilities As he was the second most powerful User Warrior at the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki, Hoodie finds to his surprise that he is one of the strongest fighters in the Supreme Dragon Ball Universe. He's gained many abilities over the years, and he is yet to realise the full potential of some of them, meaning that he can become even stronger than he is now. Fighting As expected from a User Warrior, and a fighter in general, Hoodie is very competent in fighting. Being trained in martial arts from a very young age, he isn't someone to take lightly. His fighting style focuses on a defensive approach, blocking and parrying attacks, but he can switch to a much more aggressive, offensive one when needed. Unlike the majority of fighters that exist, he doesn't cause as much enviromental damage as they do, as he merely pinpoints the opponents weak spots and strike at them, hoping for a swift ending. However. Hoodie is more than strong enough to cause the same enviromental damage in his fighting when there aren't any noticeable weakpoints. Strength Hoodie is averagely strong. While he doesn't show his strength that often, he has proven on points that he is strong. One time, he stopped a point-blank combined energy attack from Jericho, Shinou and Gaven with one hand, another he lifted a metal behemoth of several hundred tons and throwing it away with relative ease, and another time he punched through a layered armor that was magically enforced to resist most types of attacks. Speed While his strength is great, his speed is also relatively fast. He's fast enough to react to most attacks, and his reflexes have been greatly enhanced, much in thanks to the Sparkition. Compared to other people in the SDB Universe, however, his speed is average. Not too fast, but not too slow either. Ki mastery Hoodie's mastery of ki, however, is not average, it's above that. He can manipulate ki in various ways, both his own and others. When it comes to his own, aside from the standard energy attacks, he can shape it into various shapes and sizes, depending on the situation. He can also leave ki traps, such as balls of lights that guide people to where he wants them, before he detonates them, trapping them in a location, or killing them. For other's ki attacks, he can treat them as tangible objects, including; grabbing a wave and tossing it back at the opponent, use the ki attacks as platforms or as a way of transportations, among other things. Intellect Hoodie's greatest weapon by far, however, is his intellect. He is an extremely smart individual, cracking codes and riddles with ease, and is a brilliant strategist, coming up with plans and preparations for even the most far-fetched and ridiculous scenarios. While some might argue that it's pure luck and improvisation on his part, this isn't the case, though he likes to lull people in the idea of that he doesn't know what he does. While his plans indeed are thought up on site, he always has a backup in case it fails, and another in case that one fails, and so on. In battle, for example, he can go through dozens of possible scenarios that can unfold, and scenarios building upon those, all within miliseconds, before acting on the one he bets on having the most success. 'Transformations' Data Mode Hoodie didn't always have this ability. The majority of his life he was a normal Saiyan, until his fated battle with his enemy, Data, where he sacrificed himself in order to save his comrades. It was by pure chance and luck that he got ressurected along with Ifin by Garmek, as Hoodie had sent a piece of his energy, and his soul with Ifin. Upon ressurection, he discovered that he had gained Data abilities, largely thanks to a huge portion of data energy getting combined with his DNA. In this form, Hoodie's appearance changes slightly, as his hair and eyes gain a slight dark blue tint to them. The real difference lies in his abilities, though. In this form, almost all damage is no-selled by him, as Hoodie now consists of pure data. Damage to his body would only lead to the damaged parts shattering into data clusters, before reforming again. As the years passed on however, Hoodie got more and more skilled in the usage of it, now tapping into the Data Mode instinctively when getting attacked, even surprise attacks or ones from behind. Another thing he discovered was that he could mainpulate data, summoning it whenever the situation called for it, which he could implement into his attacks. He could use data to encase his arm, creating a hardened armor which increased his attack power immensely, and other various weapons, such as swords, claws, and so on. He could even use data to attack from the enviroment, creating data spikes that shot up from the underground, for example, or just simply shooting a mass of data clusters at his opponent. Outside of combat, it's highly useful as well. Naturally, being composed of data means that he has extreme expertise with technology, hacking everything from phones, to computers, anything, really. He can also emit pulses of data energy which knocks out any technological thing in his nearby range, similar to an EMP, and, can also activate them just as easily. Besides that, Hoodie can use the data for many other purposes, as it is highly malleable, using it for supporting and repairing building constructs, from anything to small sheds to gigantic skyscrapers, bridges, to even trivial purposes such as forming data to act as an umbrella. Owing to Hoodie's creativeness, he has discovered that data works excellent as a means of disguise, as he used data to change his outfit from his standard one to a suit, complete with glasses. Gallery Hoodie - Early.png|Hoodie during his early days Hoodie Data Form.png|Hoodie in his Data Mode Hoodie - Hooded.png|Hoodie with his hood up Hoodie disguise.png|Hoodie's temporary disguise. Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles